Gabriela had to do problems 30 through 61 for homework tonight. If Gabriela did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Instead of counting problems 30 through 61, we can subtract 29 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 32. We see that Gabriela did 32 problems. Notice that she did 32 and not 31 problems.